


'til the day I die

by lesbianpatrick



Series: living is just a waste of death (ghost 'verse) [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Death, Don't be discouraged by the major character death warning!, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Many Puns, ghost - Freeform, ghost au, i promise it's ok!, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpatrick/pseuds/lesbianpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick dies silently in his sleep. He doesn't realize this until he wakes up the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til the day I die

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anymore
> 
> Leave it to me to make major character death cute. 
> 
> Help me. 
> 
> (Before you read just letting you know that I now run an OTP prompt blog for only crack prompts by yours truly, the self proclaimed Crack Fic Monarch. It's otpprompting.tumblr.com and pls check it out because you're awesome. Thanks.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Patrick dies silently in his sleep. He doesn't realize this until he wakes up the next morning. 

~*~

Patrick yawns and stretches his arms. He slept surprisingly well last night. He cards a hand through his hair and sighs, sitting up. He turns to get out of bed, and holy shit, _is he staring at himself?_

It's kind of weird. He's sitting up in bed, but there's also him, still laying in bed...looking sickly pale, and not showing any signs of breathing, or of a heartbeat. 

Patrick puts two and two together and decides that he doesn't like the number four. 

Slowly, he gets out of bed the rest of the way, staring at himself still in the bed the entire time. Himself in the bed, he concludes, is definitely not alive. 

He's _dead._

This should probably shock him a lot more than it does. However, his only thought right now is that he should really hide his dead body before someone sees it. 

He reaches out, frowning when his fingers fall through the body at first. He discovers that if he concentrates, he can interact with things. Doing this, he pulls his dead body out of the bunk and, not sure where else to put it (dumping it outside the bus would cause news stories; leaving it in bed would cause...screaming bandmates, including a hysterical Pete Wentz), he pushes it under the bunk. Satisfied with his body-hiding skills, he rubs his hands together, and tries his best not to be too alarmed by the fact that the action doesn't produce any heat. 

Patrick hears movement in another bunk, and turns to see Pete getting out of bed. 

"Morning." Pete says, sounding still half-asleep. 

"Uh. Morning." Patrick says, doing a little wave. Then, like the idiot he is, he says, "I'm definitely alive."

"Um...what?" Pete raises an inquiring eyebrow, blinking at him.

"I mean...what a day to be alive." Patrick answers, then stupidly adds, "Which I am."

"Oh...kay." Pete frowns and shrugs. 

There's some silence before Pete asks, "Wait, what's under your bunk?"

"Uh." Patrick gulps. Shit. "Definitely not a dead body."

Way to go, him. Already not suspicious. 

"Why the fuck is there a dead body under your bed?" Pete asks, because he always knows when Patrick is lying, and Patrick is definitely lying. 

"It's...mine." Patrick tries, and that didn't come out exactly how he wanted it to, oops. 

"I guessed that the dead body that you have under your bed belonged to you, but whose is it?" Pete asks, giving Patrick a questioning look. 

"No. I mean, it's..." Patrick sighs. He's not even going to try to lie anymore. "No, it's _mine_."

Pete blinks, comprehending but refusing to believe what he's hearing. "Uh...no, that can't be right."

Patrick bites his lip. "Yeah. I know."

"You aren't dead." Pete says slowly. 

Patrick sighs. "No, actually, I'm pretty sure I am."

"But-" Pete begins, but Patrick interrupts him by sticking an arm through Pete's chest. Pete's eyes widen and he looks up at Patrick. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Patrick says, pulling his arm back. Pete shivers a little. 

There's some awkward silence before Joe strolls in nonchalantly.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" He asks, then he glances at Patrick's bunk and adds, "And is that a dead body under Patrick's bunk?"

"God damn it." Patrick mutters. Everyone notices, don't they?

Pete completely ignores Joe's arrival and asks Patrick, "So then how did you...y'know..."

Patrick tries not to freak out about talking about _his own death, what the fuck_ , and shrugs. "I don't actually know. I think I just...did."

"Natural causes." Pete summarizes, and Patrick can only nod in response.

"What?" Joe looks really confused. Patrick had almost forgotten he was there. "Natural causes for what? Sounds like you're talking about someone dying."

Pete and Patrick exchange a worried look. Patrick clears his throat. "Um. No. Why would we be talking about that? Who died? Obviously not me. Because I'm right here. Obviously."

"Is it the whoever the body under your bed is?" Joe asks, then he sees Pete and Patrick's surprised faces and laughs. "Yeah, don't think I would forget about that."

"Uh." Patrick says, trying to formulate a good coverup story. There isn't one. 

"I'm looking at it." Joe announces suddenly, and dives at the bunk. 

Patrick's eyes widen. "No, Joe, you can't-"

"Too late." Pete sighs, interrupting him. 

Joe takes one look under the bunk, then turns to Patrick, raising an eyebrow. "Patrick."

"Yep." Patrick nods and speaks slowly. 

"Patrick." Joe repeats, even slower, frowning. "You are dead."

"Mhm." Patrick nods again. He'd prefer to avoid discussing that right now, as his own death is just a bit of a fragile topic.

"Okay." Joe sighs and gets up. "Okay. I guess that's life. Weird shit happens, and then you die. And I guess sometimes you stick around after that." This is punctuated with a pointed look at Patrick. "What the fuck."

"My thoughts exactly." Pete agrees heartily. 

"I don't what to do." Patrick says quietly. He wonders if there's some website or book or some shit like that for this situation. Maybe. You never know these days. People on the internet do weird things. 

"Why?" Joe shrugs. "Act like everything is normal. There you go. Problem solved."

"Yeah, but..." Patrick groans. "What if I fuck it up? I have to concentrate to not pass through stuff, it's pretty obvious that I'm not breathing, and, oh yeah, I'm fucking _dead._ "

"Oh, you are? Cool."

Everyone jumps and turns. No one had noticed Andy walk in. 

Patrick just blinks at him. "Where did you come from?"

"What?" Andy shrugs. "I just walked in. Are you actually dead?"

Patrick groans. "Yes. Don't remind me."

"Okay." Andy says. 

"Natural causes. Last night." Pete adds, just for clarification. Patrick doesn't appreciate the reminder. 

They all fall silent again, before Pete says in a too-cheerful voice, "Hey, who wants to help me dispose of Patrick's body?"

~*~

A plus side to death, Patrick thinks, is that he can float. It's pretty relaxing, honestly. 

A downside to death, however, is that your friends seem to think it's the coolest thing since the "dat boi" meme. 

"What's up?" Pete greets him, sitting down on the couch. 

"Suicide rates." Patrick says, glaring at the blank TV screen. 

"Feeling depressing today, are you?" Pete asks, sighing and scooting closer to Patrick. 

"Oh, yeah. Dead on the inside." Patrick replies sarcastically, then adds, "And on the outside."

Pete rolls his eyes and tries to cuddle him, and squeaks in surprise when he falls through. 

Patrick gets up, sighing again. 

"Hey!" Pete gets up too, looking disheveled and a little bit annoyed. "I wanted to hug you!"

"Too bad." Patrick mutters, turning to leave. 

"Just because you're dead doesn't mean your emotions have to be too!" Pete says. 

Patrick rolls his eyes, but smiles a little. "Shut up."

"Never." Pete says fondly. 

~*~

Their first show after Patrick's death goes pretty well. Patrick can stay solid for long enough to get through the entire show, and he only hovers a little above the stage on accident once (it's all just special effects, kids). Not that anyone really seems to notice, anyways.

Afterwards, Pete grins and hugs him. "You did great! Best dead singer ever. Good job."

"I dunno, was Gerard ever alive in the first place?" Patrick jokes, and Pete laughs. 

"Who knows?" He replies, shrugging. 

Patrick grins mischievously and stops concentrating on staying corporeal. The result is Pete collapsing to the ground in a messy pile of limbs. 

Joe and Andy turn at the noise, and they both seem to understand what happened. 

"Rip." Joe says, laughing. 

Patrick puts on his best face of sarcastic anger. "Excuse me? 'Rip' stands for 'rest in peace', and it's a phrase commonly used on tombstones, so as a ghost, I am offended. Check your living privilege."

Joe, Pete, and even Andy, who doesn't usually appreciate good satirical and/or political humor, burst into laughter. 

"Damn, he's right!" Joe forces out between bouts of giggles. "Dead people are really oppressed. We lock their bodies into coffins and bury them! So little respect."

"Yeah!" Pete agrees. "We should give their bodies houses!"

"Oh, and that's why you made a bonfire with mine." Patrick says, rolling his eyes. 

A passing tech gives them a weird look, and Andy sighs and tells her that "it's a long story."

"We couldn't leave any evidence!" Pete insists. 

"Yeah, man, your dead body could cause news stories!" Joe nods in agreement. 

Patrick laughs. "Well, you've got me there."

Andy sighs. "Are we going to actually leave or stay here talking?"

"Leave." Pete, Patrick, and Joe reply in unison. 

"Good." Andy rolls his eyes, sighing like dealing with these three is the hardest thing he's ever done in his life.

Maybe it is. 

~*~

Patrick is reorganizing the mess Pete made of their belongings on the hotel floor when Pete himself suddenly jumps into his view. "Hi!"

"Hello." Patrick sighs and throws two shirts back towards the suitcases, missing by a long shot. 

"How's death?" Pete asks, grinning like he just made the best joke in the world. 

"One more pun and I'll kill you, I swear." Patrick says, but he's smiling. 

"Oh no, I'll be killed by a ghost!" Pete says, clapping a hand over his heart dramatically. "The irony might kill me already!"

"Don't die." Patrick says, sounding like he really doesn't care. "One dead person is enough for one band."

"Mm." Pete shrugs. "It's sad. All the cutest people die."

"Wait, what?" Patrick blurts out, and suddenly Pete kisses him. In his surprise, Patrick gives up on corporeality, and Pete tumbles to the floor again. (Luckily for him, the mess of clothes makes for a soft landing.)

"Damn it, 'Trick!" Pete shakes a fist in mock anger, laughing. "I've been fooled again!"

"Whoops." Patrick says, holding back laughter himself. "Uh, it's not that I don't want to kiss you, I didn't mean to-"

"So you want to kiss me, then?" Pete asks, hopping back to his feet and grinning. 

"Isn't that necrophilia?" Patrick asks, frowning. 

"Shut up." Pete says, and kisses him anyway. 

Patrick pulls back, laughing, and pulls Pete back onto one of the beds, where they both sprawl out together. "You know, sometimes death is pretty great."

"Yeah?" Pete asks. "Why? Tell me, the suspense is killing me."

Patrick snorts. "Because it makes cute guys make bad puns."

"Aw, that's so cheesy!" Pete grins, hugging him and kissing his cheek lightly. 

"No, it's dead serious." Patrick replies. 

The two share a look, then burst into laughter.

Death, Patrick thinks, isn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is your friendly reminder that I welcome prompts in this or any other 'verse of mine!


End file.
